


Exploring the Kink

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader admits her spanking kink to Steve.  This was my Kinky Confessions entry for the star-spangled bingo on tumblr.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Kudos: 48





	Exploring the Kink

It wasn’t so much a confession as an outing of your kink, Steve smacking your ass as you got out of bed after sassing him about it being too early to get up. The ensuing low moan you emitted had one of his strong arms wrapped around your middle pulling you back into the bed and underneath him.

“What was that?” he asked gruffly.

You looked up at him, then glanced away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You shoved at his shoulders, but he wasn’t letting you off so easily.

“I heard that moan. Do you like having your ass spanked?”

You bit your lip, looking back up at him and seeing no judgment. “Maybe. I...It intrigues me, being spanked. I’ve, um, watched some porn with spanking. It really turned me on.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed; he could feel his cock harden at your words. “Maybe I can help you with that,” he said, voice thick with wanting. “Why don’t you tell me more about what you watched, what really turned you on?” Of course, your description led to both of you being turned on and very late to the meeting that had been planned that morning. 

A few days later, you walked into the room you shared with Steve to find him holding up a pair of fur-lined cuffs and naked as the day he was born. Your mouth dropped open as he walked toward you. He slipped an arm around your waist, pulling you against him and kissing you soundly. He pulled away, a wicked grin on his face. 

“I thought we could try out this kink of yours. Go to the bedroom, get undressed, and lay down on the bed,” he commanded in his Captain America voice.

You could feel the heat pooling in your belly, and you were pretty sure that voice just had you flooding your panties. You did as he said, him following you to the bedroom and watching as you undressed then laid down on the bed.

“Look at you. Such a good girl for me. Now before we start, we should pick a safe word for you to use. I don’t plan to get rough with you, but I want you to feel safe. If you want to stop, say that word and I will. I want this to be enjoyable for you.” 

You smiled up at him. “Of course, I trust you. Um, how about we just use the color system, green, yellow, red?”

“If that’s what you want, okay.” His hand caressed up your leg, stopping to squeeze your hip, then continuing up your side, cupping your breast and brushing his thumb across the nipple. You arched into his touch, your eyes closing, body tingling at the feel of his hand on you. “Here, put this on,” he said. You opened your eyes to see him handing you an eye mask blindfold. You took the mask and put it one then lay back again.

“Good girl. Now I have a confession to make to you. I realized when you told me about this spanking kink, I have a kink that works really well with yours. I like being in control, so I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight, sweetheart.”

His words had you squeezing your thighs together and squirming on the bed. You heard him chuckle. “Looks like that appeals to you.” He leaned over you, his chest brushing across your aching nipples as he wrapped one of the cuffs around your wrist. Before standing, he flicked his tongue against each nipple. He placed another cuff on your other wrist. 

He stood looking at you a moment, your skin flush, nipples hard. He watched as your tongue slipped out to wet your lips and had to hold back a groan. He picked up a feather and brushed it lightly across your breasts and nipples then down your body. He had seen the feather when he went to find all the toys he wanted to try out on you and decided to tease a bit with it before getting to the spanking. He pulled your legs apart, letting the feather brush across your pussy, his cock twitching at your low moan.

He teased you a few more minutes before tossing the feather to the side and picking up the small flogger. He lightly hit it against your breasts, your body arching as you moaned. He hit you a few more times, still lightly not wanting to hurt you before moving down your body. He slapped your thighs a bit harder, you crying out at the slight sting. “Green?” he asked, just wanting to make sure you were okay.

“Green. I- I like it.” 

Steve’s cock twitched again at your admission. “Fuck, baby. Wish you could see how could you look spread out like this.” He slapped your thighs again, your legs automatically squeezing together as you got more turned on. Steve slipped his hand between your thighs, pulling them apart, the flogger hitting you lightly on your pussy.

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped, your hips coming off the bed. Steve slapped the flogger against you a few more times, his cock somehow getting even harder with each noise you made.

“Alright, sweetheart. Roll over on your stomach for me.”

You rolled over, your head turned to the side so you were comfortable and didn’t feel like you were going to smother. Steve pulled your hands behind you, clipping the two cuffs together so your hands were now behind your back. “Still green, baby?”  
“Yes, sir,” you replied hearing Steve groan, not able to hold back your smile. You figured when he admitted to wanting to be in control, being called sir would be a turn on. 

“I see that sassy smile, sweetheart. Don’t think I won’t punish you for it,” Steve said seeing your smile, he slapped the flogger hard against your ass making you jump and cry out, your ass wiggling as though asking for more. The flogger hit your ass, each cheek, three more times. You pushed up on your knees slightly so your ass was more in the air, your pussy exposed.

Steve groaned loudly, the flogger hitting lightly between your legs, cunt clenching around nothing, needing to be filled with Steve’s cock. “Damn, doll. Look at you.” His hand caressed over your ass, fingers so close to where you needed him most. “Look at this needy pussy. You wanting my cock, baby?” His fingers slid across you from clit to entrance, lightly tapping his hand against your clit.

You pushed back against his hand, wanting and needing more. “Such a needy girl. Mmmm. I think you can wait a little longer for it.” You pushed back against his hand again and was rewarded with a smack with a paddle on your ass.

“Oh, fuck. Please, Steve. Need you. Please.” You were begging now, basically pleading with him to fuck you.

“You want me to fuck you like this, doll?” he asked as he moved between your legs, his hands grasping the chain linking your own hands together, the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance.

You choked out a ‘god, yes, please.’ And with no other warning, Steve was seated balls deep inside you, growling as your squeezed around him. “Damn, doll. Not gonna last long with you doing that.”

He pulled out and slammed back into you at a brutal pace; you could yourself on the brink. You were practically sobbing you were so close, yet need just that little extra push. As though reading your mind, Steve’s hand slipped between your legs, his fingers rubbing your clit and bringing you over the edge, you screaming out his name as you pussy clenched around him. He thrust into you a few more times before cumming with a low growly moan that pushed you to the brink and over again.

You collapsed on the bed, Steve slipping out of you, undoing your binds and removing your blindfold as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. He disappeared into the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth to clean you up. He left again, this time coming back with lotion.

You giggled folding your arms beneath your head as he straddled you, squeezing some lotion into his hands then gently rubbing your ass. “I could get used to this,” you hummed as he massaged you.

He laughed then lay down beside you, placing a kiss to your nose before settling on his pillow. “So? Besides the butt rub at the end, is that something you might wanna do again?” he asked.

You were quiet for a moment before answering. “Oh, yes sir. We should definitely explore both of our kinks more.”

Steve growled, pulling you toward him and kissing you hard. “Oh, we definitely will be, especially if you keep calling me sir like that.” He rolled you so that he was on top of you; you could feel his cock hardening again already.

“This is gonna be fun,” you said pushing his shoulders and rolling him onto his back straddling him. “I think sometimes though, I might wanna be in charge.” You grinned, his eyes wide then dark with lust as you picked up one of the cuffs.


End file.
